


stars guide the way

by domniall



Series: Ficmas 2017 [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Ficmas, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Star Wars Premiere, gay friends, wise gay wisdom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domniall/pseuds/domniall
Summary: Dan and Phil meet new friends at the Star Wars premiere that make them a bit less nervous and a lot more hopeful.





	stars guide the way

**Author's Note:**

> the title is literally me making a pun about the fic. like. stars. famous people. get it??? great love it thanks 
> 
> brandy aka smiledarnyou has blessed me with the beautiful couple of lance black and tom daley and well here the fuck we go. let's just say they're.... super similar to a couple we all know and love. and i really wanted to write a fic for all my friends who have fallen in love with our fav gays so here it is!!! expect.... more from this au. 
> 
> also please if you have the time go watch tom's vlogs he has his own channel like bless his heart

Phil’s feet were slightly too cold in these shoes so he kept raising them up and taking small steps, keeping his blood flowing downward to his probably blue toes. 

Everything else on him was fine but his toes. They stung a bit from the chill but he kept smiling, walking, and waving around a bit. He followed right behind Dan, eyes holding steady on the ankles of his pants, trying to focus on anything other than his cold toes. 

They were stopped for a moment, and they could breathe. 

“My toes.” Phil whined and Dan glanced back with a frown before they were moving again, shuffling through crowds of people. 

The barrier that separated them from non-attendees were screaming. They had been spotted. 

“Hello!” Dan called out and waved, his knees bending slightly when he does that wave. Phil grinned a little, his eyes squinting as they made their way over. People were holding out phones, snapping pictures, saying hi. 

It felt normal for once. Even though this red carpet was nowhere near for them. It felt like it wasn’t completely a whole new world. 

They continued to sign things, books, phone cases. They aren’t in this movie. Nobody would even think about putting them in this movie. Phil would break something in the first ten minutes. 

But they’re on a red carpet for a Star Wars movie again and people notice them and their fans are there. And it’s nice to know he means that much to somebody. That they’d care that much to ask for a picture when Daisy Ridley is coming past in 3 seconds and she’s one of the stars. 

Phil wonders if she’d get a picture with him and he considers getting behind the barricade and waiting with the girls. 

“Lance, did you dye your hair?” Somebody shouted from the crowd in front of them as they made their way down the line. At first, Phil nor Dan made any reply to it, mostly because they couldn’t hear past the constant instrumental going on behind them mixed with the picture requests bombarding their ears. 

They shuffled more, and again, somebody calls out. This time, it rings in Phil’s ear. 

“Huh?” He asks, lip and nose scrunching a little while his eyebrows raise up. He’s searching, looking for who asked that because nobody else was behind him or around him other than Dan. 

The person doesn’t say anything for a moment and Phil reaches for another paper to sign. 

“Ah, sorry mate, thought you were Dustin Lance Black. My bad!” The voice says and Phil peeks again, seeing a taller man standing in the pit further back from the barricade. Phil chuckles. 

“No problem!” And like that, they’re being pushed out, through on the carpet, the next act or person or robot ready for their minute of bombardment. 

Phil remembers his cold toes again. “Ugh, Daaaaan.” 

He should have worn his shark and pug socks. He shouldn’t have listened to Dan who told him to wear dumb adult suit socks. 

“Phil, we’re literally almost inside. Your feet are not going to fall off. You’ve been in colder weather.” Dan huffs out, tugging at the bottom of the black blazer he had on. 

“My toes will fall off, though! How are these women wearing just dresses? I’m actually dying.” Phil sticks out his tongue while he tilts his head back, groaning. 

“Put your slug away.” Dan reaches to smack playfully at Phil’s cheek. Phil lets out a soft “ooww” while his face squishes together in annoyance. 

They worked their way through more people and caught some sneaky pictures with the Stormtroopers guarding, Dan immediately uploading them to Instagram, before they were finally let in. 

Both men went straight for the table full of goodies, grabbing bags and gifts free to guests. They had themed things in them, their bags different. 

“Oh my god.” Phil said out loud and Dan turned around to glance back at Phil’s hands. 

“No fucking way, are those chopsticks?” Dan looked at what Phil was holding, two chopsticks shaped like Kylo Ren’s lightsaber. Phil nodded, his face lit up. His fingers brushed the switch and immediately turned the light on in the chopsabers, turning them red. 

“What the fuck that’s not fair!” Dan whined out, glancing back down in his bag to ruffle around his junk. Phil smirked and played with his chopsticks. 

Dan did get some hand sanitizer shaped like BB-8, which Phil was kind of jealous of, so Dan rubs it in his face for a few minutes before they get hungry. 

They’re slowly guided through the theater, stopping to get more photos with goody bags in hand and stop to greet more fans they cross paths with before they’re allowed into the main hallway. Lined up and down the walls are tables with food spread out all on them, and people are quickly filing in. 

Dan quickly looks to Phil who glances back at him. “I get savory, you go for sweet?” Dan asks and Phil nods. “No cheese.” Dan nods back. “No licorice.” 

And they’re off, going around different tables, picking up mini desserts and plates of small food items. They have a large popcorn machine going off, at least 20 pounds of popcorn just waiting to be eaten and Dan’s all for it, grabbing the biggest bucket he can for them both. 

When they meet back up again in the middle of the mad house, Dan’s arms are full of popcorn and Phil has a large coke for the both of them and three baggies filled with chocolates and cookies. Dan wrinkles his eyebrows a little. 

“Will be dark, don’t worry. A drink won’t kill us.” Phil says softly, arching his neck to take a quick drink. 

Dan nods and believes in Phil and it won’t be that bad. They usually share drinks in movies anyways, but this time it’s a bit different. This isn’t their local theater, this is a Star Wars premiere. Dan believes, though. 

When they find their seats, they’re not that bad. The theater is pretty big, and filling up quickly with only 45 minute to go before everybody is supposed to be in. 

Phil sets the drink down in between them and shifts so he can give Dan some of the cookies. Dan happily accepts before resting the popcorn on his left knee, giving Phil full access to it. They reach for pieces, taking bites while their eyes scan around the room. 

They haven’t seen people they know really well, some celebrities they’ve met along this journey give soft and warm hellos but move on, but it’s been quietly them for the most part. 

They’ve been seated in the content creator section, which is basically Youtubers but it covers some people on Twitter like comedians and Instagramers. Dan swore he saw a beauty vlogger he’s watched before. 

Still, nobody they knew well. At least the seats are good, Dan thought. 

He glanced around before dipping his head in to take a quick sip of the drink in between them. Phil snorted out a laugh while chewing through one of his sweets. “You looked like an ostrich hiding its head in the sand.” 

Dan swallowed his drink. “Fuck off.” 

Phil laughs again, throwing his head back slightly. He goes for more sweets, shoving them eagerly into his mouth. He takes another bite and inhales a bit quickly, making him choke on some cookie. He leans over and pats at his chest while he continues to cough, hacking a bit. 

Dan’s eyes go wide and he’s patting at Phil’s back. “Oh my god, are you okay? I didn’t mean the fuck off part literally, you can’t die on me now, damn it.” 

Phil sits up, a few hacks later, and pats at his chest. “Oh my god.” He groans, bending himself down in to take a drink from the straw between them. Dan’s eyes are wide while leaning to his side, looking at Phil. “You good?” 

“I’m good.” Phil nods, before immediately going back to the cookies, eating them as fast as before. Dan would tell him to slow down, but he’s scarfing the popcorn down like it’s his job. 

The lights have lowered now, with more people filing in. There are a few people around them and some behind, quietly talking. 

Dan reaches the bottom of his first bag of sweets and reaches across the ways for Phil’s bag. Phil raises his eyebrows as he chews and tugs it away from Dan’s hands. “You had one!” Phil says in a loud whisper. 

“And you’re on number two! We’re supposed to share the second one, dingus. Give me one.” Dan whines out quietly before reaching again. Phil squeals quietly and holds the bag away from Dan even more. Dan glares at him in the dim light and he nearly goes to jump Phil in the seat next to him before a smooth, deeper voice comes from behind them. 

“Excuse me, I don’t mean to interrupt your cookie fight, but can you tell me where the cookies actually came from, I’d love you forever.”  
Both men shifted and turned to the person who held the voice, a man with a blond tuffle of hair on the top of his head. His face was long with a slender nose and lovely eyes. 

“Lance, oh my god.” Another voice behind them said and the first one that spoke grinned. Phil cleared his throat to speak first. 

“Out before you come into the theater room, there’s at least a dozen tables full of food and snacks. They had a least 10 kilos of popcorn.” Phil’s smiling to the man behind him and the man grins brightly. 

“Thank you so much. I think you should get all the cookies for your help, but that’s my opinion.” And the man was standing up, scooting himself out of the row. Dan’s jaw drops a little, looking between the man and Phil. 

Phil blinked quickly because, was that flirting but also Dan’s face is priceless. Phil laughs out before fishing into the goodie bag for another sweet. Dan nearly reaches over to swipe a cookie only to hear the other voice behind them come in between them, speaking lightly. 

“Sorry about him, he gets super excited about sweets. He talked about the popcorn literally all day long.” 

Dan’s eyes glanced back, following the voice and. Oh. 

That’s Tom Daley. 

Phil was next to notice who was speaking to them. It took him a moment, Dan noticing the thought that went through his face before smiling. “That’s okay. I’m honestly the same way. I was looking forward to the movie theater snacks, even though we see movies regularly.” 

Dan’s panicking through and through and he wonders how the fuck Phil is calm right now. 

“Oh my gosh, I know you.” Tom says softly. “You’re AmazingPhil!” His eyes light up and he scoots closer to in between them, slotting himself between the seat. “I tweeted you earlier this year, your dive was great.” Tom’s laughing while Phil laughs with him. 

“Yeah, that’s me, and thank you! Nowhere near your talent.” Phil sits himself up because he realized how slouched he was, and covered in crumbs. 

“Thank you, but if you worked really hard, you could totally do it.” Tom is grinning and he turns to Dan. “And you are Dan! It’s an honor to meet you, I love your videos. Both of yours.” He looks between the both of them before settling back on Dan. 

Dan doesn’t know what to say and his brain doesn’t work for a moment but it’s fine. “Oh, wow, thank you. I’ve seen some of yours, like the work out ones. Sorry mine aren’t as educational. More crying than working out.” 

Nice one Dan. 

Tom laughs, though, and rests his chin on his hand. “No, no, that’s why I like them! You’re funny.” 

Dan’s seen more of his videos, seen them in passing while going on a binge watch. 

Oh God. Oh fuck, Dan realizes who that was. And he watches him come back to them, shuffle in through the seats. The blond hair, turtle neck with the black blazer on top. Dan dusts himself off of crumbs, and sits up. 

Before Dan can reply, Tom turns to Lance and rolls his eyes. “You are not eating all of this by yourself.” Tom sits back so Lance can fit into the picture, and he laughs, shaking his head. “I’m not. I brought him more cookies.” 

Before Dan can react, Lance is handing over another little baggie to him. Dan takes it and his face flushes a little, thanking that the lights are low and nobody can see it but Phil probably. 

“Thank you so much. Phil, you suck.” Dan says and Phil’s jaw drops a little. The men behind them laugh with Dan and they’re smiling. Tom speaks up. “Oh, yeah, this is Dan and Phil. They’re Youtubers, big ones.” 

Lance nods and smiles. “Nice to meet you both. I would shake your hands but mine are currently occupied by these delicious truffles.” 

They were, and he was eagerly eating them while Tom looked at him with complete disbelief. Dan could relate. 

“That’s okay. I usually have to shake hands for us both since Phil can relate.” 

Phil groans. “Hey, you eat as much as I do. You just hide in the corner and do it. I’m proud of my sweets addiction.” 

They hear somebody gasp and it is Lance leaning forward. “Right! I get told to stop being so messy, but people don’t really see how he eats. He can’t wear white out, it’s just a huge mess. Can’t take him anywhere.” Lance says with a smirk. 

“Hold on a minute!” Tom says, slapping at his husband’s shoulder. Both Dan and Phil are laughing, cheeks hurting already from this smiling. 

“I’m not messy. I’m just usually super hungry after training and stuff, and eating is comfort!” 

Dan frowns a little. “Now I feel bad. I sit on the couch all day and reward myself with some food. I could at least stand up.” 

Both laugh, Lance shaking his head. “Don’t let him fool you. When he isn’t training, he sleeps in until like 11.” 

“Oh my god.” Tom squeals out, covering his face and shaking his head. They bump shoulders into each other. 

Phil grins at Dan when his jaw drops. “Phil, we wake up earlier than Tom Daley. We achieved something!” They both playfully cheer and Lance joins in, holding his hand up once the truffle was done. Both Dan and Phil give him a high five before sitting back in their chairs, chuckling happily. 

They all four look up when the music starts to play with the lights dimming even more. The men behind them smile before sitting back in their seats and both Dan and Phil are kind of sad their little bant session is over. 

Bant session. Dan, who are you? 

But their stomachs lose that sense of nervousness of talking to a fucking Olympic diver and Academy Award winner. (Dan had to screenshot Lance’s google page and text it to Phil while the people spoke in front of them for Phil to realize. Dan couldn’t help but laugh out when Phil looked at to him with wide eyes full of fear.) 

Instead, they lose that feeling and it’s replaced with excitement. They’re here seeing the new Stars Wars movie. A franchise both men have loved since younger boys. 

They can see the cast come in through the doors, music hyping everything up while people file in and into their seats. Their grins match each others while everything happens so quickly in front of them. 

People speak, people sit, and the movie flashes on screen in no time. Dan glances down to his baggie of treats and finally opens it, eating the sweets as the words scroll up the screen. 

\--

Phil’s never had to pee more in his life. He crosses his legs more than ever during the last final minutes of the movie and as soon as the lights flick on, he’s out of there, basically running towards the bathroom. He makes it and he is out in another minute, sighing with relief. 

When he finally gets back to the seats, Dan is still there, like he would leave, with the two behind them. He’s talking to them, smiling politely with his arms crossed. When Phil makes it over, Dan laughs softly. “Are you alright? Did you make it?” 

“Did I text you in a panic? I’m fine.” Phil laughs lightly. “I shouldn’t be trusted with an extra-large Coke.” 

“No, I just think you’re too old.” Dan jokes, reaching up to fix at Phil’s collar that folded over in the shuffle to the bathroom. “Like. Snoke old.” 

Phil rolls his eyes but stands still to have his collar fixed. “Wait, was that the really big guy?” Tom asks, his head tilting a little. “There was so much going on, I didn’t even follow it that well.” 

All three of the other men nod at him, laughing. “That’s him. Though, do we still not know if Kylo and Rey are related? Or did I miss something?” Lance was asking, ducking his head in a little as if it were hush hush. 

“Oh my god.” Dan said. “Did anybody pay attention?!” He was saying, his smile big on his face. 

Phil grinned. “Time for Dan to geek out.” 

And he did that, talking to them about all the lore Star Wars had to offer. They listened carefully, though, having to be ushered out of the theater eventually. They talk in the lobby as they walk out, and through the main hallway, the topic moving from the movie eventually to everything that comes up from then on. They move from the evil dictators of the movies onto how they represent timely world leaders at the time the movie comes out. 

From there, they talk about politics, the state of the USA from Lance’s perspective and how it relates to the UK and Brexit. They spend some time on pop culture because that has deep roots in reforms and politics made today, but the eventually go back into politics as they’re walking down the streets of London. 

“It’s just like, really scary. I’ve never felt unsafe, persay, but the thought has crossed my mind more than once this year. Which, it never used to happen. I thought we were safe, like, the UK has always been a safe place.” Tom said softly. They were stopped at a cross walk, waiting for the walk signal. 

“You’re right, though, I never personally thought about it. Like, we’re planning a tour right now, and there was this new debrief about ‘Okay, here’s what happens if there is a terrorist attack near the venue or if somebody attacks it.’ Like? I never imagined having to be debriefed about that. I’m a Youtuber, not a wordly figure who goes into these situations.” Dan’s talking with his hands, his one in his pocket. Phil nods, his arm resting against the lamppost they wait by. 

“After Manchester, I think everybody took a step back and said ‘Hey, we need to look at this.’” Phil added and both Tom and Lance nodded to him. 

They keep silence over them as they cross the street. They walk behind because the cross walk is smaller and Dan catches two hands connected in front of them. 

Dan’s palm itches and he scratches at it and then rubs it against his pant leg. Phil’s hands stay buried in his pockets. 

When they get back up to the sidewalk, Lance looks towards the other two as they make their way next to them again. “So, a tour, huh? Do you sing, too?” 

Phil laughs but shakes his head. “It’s a stage show of us. We’ve done one before, for the book we wrote together. We did do a musical number on that one, though.” 

“This one’s more about us, now. Like, we wrote that book a while ago and we’ve changed since then. This is more us, now.” Dan added, talking with his hands again. He does that a lot when he’s nervous or when he likes somebody and or when he wants to impress somebody. It’s all three, at this moment. 

“That’s really interesting. I’d love to hear more about it.” 

\--

They end up in front of Dan and Phil’s building. Some more walking and Phil’s complaints led them to catching a cab which, both of the other men were eager to hear about their tour, so who were they to stop them from hearing about it? 

They get inside and take the lift up to their floor, Phil digging around in his pockets to pick out the key. 

Once the door was open and they all filed in, they lead the other two men downstairs to the more unformal lounge they shared. 

“Something to drink?” Dan asks as Phil leads them towards the couch. “Please!” Tom says with a smile before following to sit. Dan gets into the downstairs mini kitchen they have and pulls out some glasses and a bottle of wine that’s been in the fridge for some time, his mum buying it for them when they moved in. (They don’t throw a lot of parties, or have guests that drink wine that much.) 

Dan brings Tom and Lance’s drinks first, handing them over only to go back for Phil’s. When he comes back, he sits next to Phil, bringing his one leg up underneath him. 

“Is this from your mum?” Phil asks when he takes his glass and Dan blushes a little. 

“Yeah, the one she bought us in May for the house welcoming gift.” He laughs before taking a drink down. “I was like, mum, we really don’t throw parties…” 

Tom laughs, resting back on his free hand. “You can tell her it’s very delicious, though. I’m glad we’re here to share it with you, too.” And he knocks his shoulder into Lance’s who smiles and nods, putting his own glass down from his big second drink he took. “Very.” 

Phil grins before drinking his own. 

“So you’ve been here for not even a year? Have you lived in London long?” Tom’s head tilts a little. 

Dan looks to Phil who looks back at him. “Guess it’s mine turn to tell the story, huh?” Dan says, setting his glass down. 

“See, they fight over who tells the stories, too.” Lance remarks as he glances back around to Tom who smirks. 

“We actually moved to London right before the 2012 Olympics, which was a dumb idea as the city was the last place people wanted to be.” Dan laughed lightly. Tom grinned to him even brighter. “But yeah, we’ve lived in the city for five years. Before then, we were up in Manchester. I went to uni there but dropped out when we both started the whole Youtube thing.” Dan glances over to Phil like he needs reassurance. 

Phil nods. “I had started earlier, like I’ve been doing videos since 2006, but we really did it together, if I’m being honest.” 

Dan smiles and his dimples poke out as he keeps is gaze on Phil. In the background, he can hear both the other men go ‘n’awwww’ softly. Which makes all of them laugh, Dan looking down to his hands.  
“But yeah, we moved here in May. Our old place was very small and we needed a lot more storage. Plus, we didn’t have a real office for the gaming channel.” 

Tom perks up. “Can I see where you film?” 

Dan grins. “I thought you’d never ask!” Both Dan and Phil stood themselves up and had the other two follow, drinks in hands. They went first to the gaming room, showing off the computers and equipment they have. 

Both Tom and Lance asked about the cameras they use and what software is best, giving literal editing tips. 

Tom talked about the people he’s met since doing more vlogs, like Tyler and Zoella and Jim, and is only excited when Dan talks. 

“Now you’ve got us. And we only live like 20 minutes from each other!” They’re laughing and talk in the gaming room for quite some time. 

When they finally file out, Dan leads Tom through the lounge and to the glass doors. “This is where I film my own videos, like separate from Phil’s. This is also like, my own space that I like to pretend I use a lot, but I really don’t.” Dan chuckles and he’s leading them in, showing the little space. 

When they come back out, Dan slides the door shut behind himself and fixes his hair in the mirror on the wall quickly before joining them again. 

“And yeah, Phil films in his room, and all the gaming stuff is done in the office or upstairs in the other living room. We’ve done some board games and things like that.” 

The mood in the room shifts for a second and the air goes dry for a second. Dan feels it in his stomach, it bites at him hard and he’s not sure what’s going to come next or what’s going to happen ever again. 

“Oh, so you have different rooms?” Lance looks towards Dan and then back to Phil then at Dan again before looking to Tom. “I’m sorry… I think Tom and I assumed-“ 

“You would have been right.” Dan says softly, and Phil almost doesn’t hear it. He sits up, though, his eyes darting back between the other three people in the room with him. 

“Pardon?” Lance says. 

“You’re assuming that we’re together, yes?” Dan says, his hand fingers spread out as his hand motions towards the man. 

“Yes.” 

“Well, you’re right. We are, together. In every sense. It’s just. Not something we really share, necessarily.” 

The light in Tom’s eyes fades as he listens and Lance looks horrified. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. My bad.” 

Phil quickly shakes his head and stands up. “It’s nothing to be sorry about. If there were people to share it with, it would probably be you. It’s just kind of difficult, really.” 

“Most of our families know. A few select friends know, and when I mean select, it’s on two hands.” 

“Well, not anymore.” Phil says and Dan smiles a little. “Heh, you’re right. You both know. Lucky number 11!” 

The other two men see the way Dan’s face changes and they both pick up on it, smiling to each other and to themselves. 

“I’m honored to know.” Lance finally says. “As am I!” Tom adds and grins. 

“Still, I’m sorry to make it awkward. I felt like a real ass.” Lance continues but Dan shakes his head quickly with a smile. 

“No worries, I was born awkward. That’s usually the emotion one feels towards me. And you’re far from it, bringing me cookies like that. Nothing you could say would make me forget that.” 

Suddenly, the stale air that was once filling this room softens again. Dan can feel his heart beat in his throat but it slows, and he can breathe. He looks to Phil and he’s relaxed and smiling to him. They can joke. They can breathe a bit easier now. 

“So, the fans and media don’t know?” Lance was asking questions now, sitting back down in their seats. Dan caught a glance at the clock, nearly midnight, and with a smile, he sat down with Phil at his side. 

“A lot of people assume things, and they’d be right just like you. We haven’t been the most strict people in the world, but we don’t come outright and say it.” Dan starts. “Mostly because I am not really sure of how to begin describing my identity.” 

Phil’s hand creeps over and gently touches on Dan’s hand that twitches as he talks, stroking his fingers gently. “We’ve been together for a long time. 8 years. But, I still question a lot of things sometimes the more I’m able to be myself. Before, I put myself in such a little box with my content and my identify and how I showed myself. Now, I’m being more honest. I’m open about my depression, and my life just generally. I feel like, it’s something that will come to the surface eventually, but not at the moment.” 

The other two men listen intently, Tom’s head resting easily on Lance’s shoulder and they both nod, totally fucking getting it. 

“I get that. You build up a brand and you show people one side of you, and it’s hard to show that other side without them looking deeper into what everything else meant beforehand.” Tom says quietly. “I was really scared to say ‘I’m dating a guy’ with everything else that was going on, but it felt so liberating and I wasn’t worried about anything else but starting my new journey after.” 

“Do it at your own pace, though.” Lance adds. “Obviously, do it when you’re ready. And that time may never come, though I hope it does for you both to the highest degree and you feel on top of the world after.” 

“Thank you.” Phil says, and he nods and smiles at the both of them. Dan agrees, giving them a smile too. 

“I wish it was easy for me like it was for him.” Dan says jokingly, pointing to Phil. “Like damn, why do I have to be the one to question everything?” They all laugh again, Phil rolling his eyes. 

“Because I’m the one who just goes with the flow. That’s who a dynamic duo works, Dan. You’re the externalist and I’m the cute one with the glasses and I eat all the candy.” 

“More like the annoying one with the glasses.” Dan pushes at Phil’s shoulder while the other two are laughing, sneaking a kiss in between the banting of the others. 

When they all settle down, Lance holds up his glass. “Can we have another drink, please?” To which Dan happily gets up to get, never wanting their new famous friends to leave. 

They eventually leave after a tour of the rest of the place and another bottle and a half of wine from the fridge upstairs. They get a bit giggly, taking selfies. They go upstairs and play around with the Nintendo Switch for an hour until the yawns happen more than the banting. 

A bit wine tipsy, both Dan and Phil stumble their way to the front door where they see both Tom and Lance out, only after exchanging numbers officially and giving generous hugs. 

They remind them to text when they get home safely before leaving all the lights on and immediately filing back into bed. They strip completely down and with bleary eyes, receive a text from Tom saying they’re home and to have a good night before passing out minutes later. 

\--

When they wake up the next morning, it’s to a lot of mentions and RTs of a picture of them. Posted from Tom’s twitter, it’s a picture of Tom in the middle with both Dan and Phil on either side bending down in to rest their heads on Tom’s shoulders with big shit eating grins, all three of them. 

Dan doesn’t remember taking the picture but he grins at it, and at the comment. “Had too much fun last night at the Star Wars premiere and met some of my brand new best friends, Dan and Phil! Totally going to get so much better at vlogging with their help!” 

Dan bites his lip. “He called us his new best friends, Phil.” Dan glances over to an already asleep again Phil and he just chuckles and tucks his phone back in with his arms under the covers and curls up against the side of his boyfriend, nuzzling his face against his collar bone. 

Dan feels different. His mind is clearer, and the worry that he felt last night fizzled then, when they stepped out of the theater together with their new gay couple friends. 

Dan might be a bit too excited. He might be over thinking it, and he doesn’t care. They finally have queer friends. Real, queer friends. Happily married, hilarious friends. 

For some reason, Dan thought it would never happen and his identity would be forever hidden behind some light of their channels. This breathes new air into it, though. It breathes air into their dusty, old relationship. 

If he said that out loud, he knows Phil would whine about it, but it is kind of dusty. In a good way. Their relationship would be learning cursive writing and how to do long division. That’s pretty old. And Dan really likes it like that. He doesn't want it any other way.

There’s more to look forward to, Dan thinks. This pride doesn't stop here. 

Even more so when he gets a text from Tom when he wakes up again, asking about coffee sometime next week. Dan agrees for both he and Phil immediately and goes to shake Phil. 

“Wake up.” Dan mumbled. “We need to wake up before our best friend Tom Daley.” 

Phil groans out and shuffles down deeper into the covers. “Don’t want to. Feet are cold.” He mumbles and Dan laughs out, giving a kiss to his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter at @domniall and see me scream about some queer bois


End file.
